


Laundry Day

by A_bit_not_good_yeah



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan works for Mr. O'Gorman over the summer cleaning his pool. When he wakes up late and his only clean swimsuit is a speedo, it makes the work day a hell of a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemicaldefect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect/gifts).



> I blame chemicaldefect. Because this happened at work today:  
> chemicaldefect: If for some reason I decide I don't want to have sex with him, I'd send him to you. But Aidan's day job will still be cleaning my pool in lingerie.  
> me: Obviously. I'd only take him after work hours are through, darling. Although that doesn't mean I can't sit poolside and watch for awhile.  
> chemicaldefect: Well duh. And Dean can be on standby to refill our mimosas and maybe help Aidan out a little bit.  
> me: I don't think my mind went to the same helping out place that yours did...
> 
> Replace lingerie with speedo and welp. 3000 words of porn. My brain is weird.

Aidan didn’t even remember that he owned the speedo. It was a gag gift from a friend when he took up swimming in high school. It’s a miracle it still fits, frankly…well…mostly fits. When he woke up an hour late that morning, it was the only clean swimwear he had (ok, it was pretty much the only clean anything he had) and Mr. O’Gorman had told him at the beginning of the summer that he hated lateness. So he grabbed the tiny piece of fabric, sped over to Mr. O’Gorman’s house and prayed that his boss wouldn’t actually be there.

But no, of course Mr. O was in the backyard, sunning himself in a deck chair as soon as Aidan let himself in the back gate with the key on his keyring. Trying to hide his blushing face, Aidan strips off his ratty pajamas to reveal the bright red speedo. All he can do is go to work cleaning the filter, trying not to think about just how unforgiving spandex was.

He's been working on cleaning the pool for about an hour when he notices just how still Mr. O’Gorman has been this whole time. He’s barely been turning pages on his Kindle, and he hasn’t gotten up for a drink refill or even checked his phone for the entire time Aidan’s been out here. Instead, it seems like Mr. O has been watching him while he cleans the pool, pretending to read, but being more than a little obvious about his interest. It’s warm, just a shade too hot, and Aidan’s not only feeling the heat of the sun, but the heat of Mr. O’s gaze as well.

Of course he’s noticed how attractive his employer is - he’s not blind. But the way Mr. O’Gorman is now looking at him as he leans forward to scoop the last of the leaves out of the pool makes him think that his might not be the only interest. _Oh get a grip on yourself. Like he’d ever stoop so low as to fuck the pool boy. How stereotypical can you be?_ Aidan thinks and tries to shake it off. But he can feel the older man’s eyes on him as he goes to put the skimmer and pool brush back in the pool house.

“Ready for me?” Mr. O’Gorman asks, putting his Kindle down on the deck chair.

“I--what?” Aidan flounders, pinking a little at the thoughts running through his head.

“The pool. Are you done? Is it ready for me to swim?” Mr. O says with a slight twitch of his lips, just the faintest smile.

“Oh! Of course, Mr. O’Gorman, yes, it’s fine. All ready for you. The-the pool is.”

Mr. O’Gorman nods and stands up, stretching luxuriously before striding to the edge of the pool and diving into the water. Aidan watches the muscles shift under his tan skin hungrily and snaps back to reality when he realizes once again that he’s wearing a speedo ( _Why did it have to be laundry day today of all days?_ he groaned internally) and ogling his very fit, very wealthy, very much capable of firing him employer. Sheepishly he turns to go back inside when he hears, “Why don’t you join me?”

“Join...you?” Aidan can’t quite get the words to process as he repeats them, and Mr. O’Gorman smiles at him easily. “Well, it’s not quite fair for you to do all that work and not get to enjoy the spoils from time to time, yeah?”

Aidan blinks down at him, still not quite computing. “Mr. O’Gorman, I really don’t—”

“Please. Call me Dean,” he says as he swims over to the side and rests his forearms on the concrete to support himself, letting his eyes rake over the long lines of tan Irishman standing above him.

“If you’re sure...” Aidan says, worrying at his bottom lip. But it’s hard to stay worried when Dean’s face breaks out into a sunny smile, revealing the dimples Aidan has spent absolutely, definitely no time at all thinking about. So Aidan carefully walks down the steps in the shallow end until he’s standing about waist deep in the water, breaking into goosebumps at the sudden coolness on his overheated flesh.

“Oh no, you shouldn’t do it like that - easing in gradually is the worst!” Dean teases from where he’s treading water, splashing at Aidan to shock him with some bright spots of cold on his chest and arms.

“You’re crazy! This way is much better. You can get used to the water a little at a time!” Aidan splashes back and Dean laughs, swimming nearer and then circling around Aidan like a shark.

“No, no, you’re wrong,” Dean insists, standing up in the shallow end and walking towards him, letting water cascade down his bare chest. He smirks when he catches Aidan looking, and when Aidan’s eyes quickly flick up to meet Dean’s gaze, he sees a cool determination there that makes a shiver run through him. “I find it’s best to just jump in.”

Aidan’s not sure how it happens, but it does, and that’s all he can focus on - one moment, Dean was standing in front of him, teasing, and now Dean’s kissing him. He can feel the tiny streams of cool water running down his back, from where Dean’s hands are fisted in his hair, but all he can concentrate on is heat, the heat of Dean’s mouth and his sun-warm skin pressed against him. The kiss is surprisingly soft, as Dean opens Aidan up slowly, with gentle curls of his tongue, coaxing him to relax and enjoy it. And he does, moaning into Dean’s mouth and splaying his hands at the small of Dean’s back to urge him closer. When Dean breaks the kiss, it’s only to trail kisses across Aidan’s jaw then down to his neck, laving over his pulse point and relishing the salty-clean taste of him.

“Mr. O--O’Gorman, I...oh fuck, I thought you’d - think it was AH! - tacky to fuck the pool boy—” Aidan gasps as Dean continues to flick his tongue over the sensitive skin along the column of Aidan’s neck.

“Mm, I never had a pool boy that I couldn’t stop thinking about,”  Dean whispers hotly into Aidan’s ear before sucking the lobe between his teeth, making Aidan moan weakly. “And really, Aidan--call me Dean.”

It’s all so fast and heady and too much, and Aidan’s knees begin to buckle, causing them both to plunge into the water in a tangle of limbs. When Aidan surfaces, he reaches out to pull Dean closer, slotting their legs together so that Dean can feel the thick throb of Aidan’s hard cock against his thigh, and Aidan can feel Dean’s erection against his own leg. It’s an awkward tangle of limbs in the water, but when Aidan rocks his hips experimentally, the friction and pressure make them both moan.

“I can’t - fuck, I want--“ Dean pants, pulling Aidan in for another heated kiss as Aidan reaches down to cup Dean’s ass, holding him up and grinding against him sinfully. “Here, lemme just--“ Dean begins to untangle himself, swimming backwards into the deep end of the pool. “I know exactly where I want you,” he grins at Aidan while the younger man watches him swim, flushing a little at the idea of Dean actually _wanting_ him before he swims toward the other end of the pool to follow.

When Dean reaches the ladder at the deep end, he stops and waits for Aidan, dragging him into another one of those delicious kisses that surges through Aidan’s whole body. The stability of the ladder provides an anchor to hold them in place, which makes it much easier for Dean to pivot Aidan against the rungs and pin him there, enjoying the breathy little whimpers coming from deep in Aidan’s throat as Dean curls his tongue behind Aidan’s teeth. “I’ve wanted to taste you since the day I hired you,” he growls against Aidan’s ear and Aidan can’t help the embarrassingly loud moan he lets out at that. With a boldness that surprises even himself, he reaches down to palm Dean through his thin swim trunks, squeezing the hard length of his cock and asking, “What are you waiting for, then?”

Dean groans as he thrusts against Aidan’s hand reflexively, clutching at the ladder to prevent himself from going under. His eyelids flutter as Aidan strokes him lightly, just a tease, just enough to make Dean’s toes curl and his breath catch as his body sings for more. The fingers of his free hand catch at Aidan’s hip on the edge of his speedo, the spandex slick and tight across his skin. Sparks of memory shoot through him as he sees Aidan bent over in this tiny scrap of fabric, cleaning the filter; skimming the pool as the muscles of his back and shoulders shifted and bunched under all those miles of golden skin; staring at Dean agape as Dean stretched, not noticing the way the outline of his hardening cock was clearly visible through the revealing swimsuit. Working his fingers under the line of the speedo, Dean pulls it down just enough to free Aidan’s cock, letting the fabric bunch under the heavy weight of his balls. Aidan yelps a little in surprise and it’s enough of an opening for Dean to regain his wits.

“Up,” he commands, and gestures for Aidan to pull himself up enough to sit on the top rung of the ladder. Aidan obeys immediately, leaning back on his elbows against the concrete to look down the line of his body at Dean. His hips are out of the water, leaving his cock to jut up towards his stomach into the heat of the summer air.

“God, you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen,” Dean breathes, grabbing the ladder and pulling himself up enough to kiss Aidan deeply, trying to convey all of his want and need through the reverent press of his lips. The kiss takes on a life of its own until Dean can barely breathe and is forced to break it, kissing a trail down Aidan’s neck and chest. When his lips close over one of Aidan’s peaked nipples, he earns a sharp intake of breath and a scrape of nails down his back as Aidan arches into the touch. “So sensitive...” Dean laughs quietly and Aidan splashes him a little with the hand not curled tightly around the ladder.

To make him wait, Dean nips and sucks mottled marks into the flesh of Aidan’s stomach, working his way lower and lower until he’s grazing teeth over the hollow of Aidan’s hip, enjoying the way Aidan mewls. “Please, Dean~ _please_ ,” Aidan gasps and Dean thinks he could get used to the way his name sounds in Aidan’s mouth. Holding on to the sides of the ladder to steady himself, Dean looks up at Aidan as he gently sucks the head of his cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit to taste the musky salt of Aidan’s precome.

“Ohhh fuck,” Aidan curses, staring down at the way Dean’s pretty pink lips are stretching wide to take him in deeper. It’s deliberate and intense as Dean swallows him down to the root, working his tongue along the underside of Aidan’s cock as his cheeks hollow, making Aidan grip the ladder so tightly he’s vaguely worried he might rip it out of the ground. There are droplets of water clinging to Dean’s lashes and his hair is reflecting like spun gold in the late afternoon sun as he pulls back, swirling his tongue around the head of Aidan’s cock and then taking him all the way in once more. _He looks like a god_ , Aidan thinks absurdly before Dean relaxes the muscles of his throat and swallows around him. He can’t help the way his hips flex, the urge to thrust into that impossibly tight heat too strong for Aidan to resist, and the strangled little sound Dean makes causes Aidan to pull back.

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry--“ he hisses, but Dean just looks back up at him and nods slightly, keeping his head still. Aidan waits a moment before he realizes what Dean seems to be asking. While Dean looks up at him with those wide blue eyes, Aidan thrusts into his mouth gently, as if asking permission, and Dean moans low and deep in his chest. Using his grip on the ladder as leverage, Aidan continues to fuck Dean’s mouth, each thrust a little harder and a little faster. His breath is coming in hot gusts and his chest feels tight as Dean sucks greedily, hollowing his cheeks and urging Aidan on even as he can feel the muscles of Dean’s throat constricting around the head of his cock.

“Fuck, Dean, I can’t--I’m not gonna last...” Aidan tries to warn him, but Dean just takes him in deeper until with a shout, Aidan comes hard down his throat. Dean swallows it all like a champ, pulling off to suckle and lick at the weeping head so he can catch every last drop on his tongue, earning a high whine from Aidan.

When Dean finally releases Aidan’s oversensitive cock from his mouth, it’s all Aidan can do not to slide into the water like he’s melting. Shakily, he hoists himself onto the concrete and scoots back enough that he can collapse onto the ground to catch his breath.

Dean climbs the ladder and pulls himself up and out of the pool to stand over Aidan and lend him a hand, pulling him to standing. “You alright?” he asks, with more than a little concern etched across his face as Aidan fumbles with his Speedo, trying to set it back to rights. “‘M’fine, it’s--you’re--god, you’re amazing.” Aidan wobbles a little on his feet but Dean catches him, steadying him with firm hands on his hips. “Just...amazing,” Aidan repeats, and there’s a distinct note of heat in it as he regains focus.

He ducks his head to catch Dean’s lips again, and on solid ground he can use the advantage of his height to completely envelop Dean in an embrace. Pulling their hips flush together, Aidan swallows the little groan Dean releases and begins to walk him backwards the few steps necessary to reach the pool house. It’s cliché, but it will serve Aidan’s purposes, and that’s all he really cares about. Leaning in to kiss under the shelf of Dean’s jaw, Aidan pushes him up against the side of the building, enjoying the shocked little huff of air that Dean forces out, followed by a long moan when Aidan slots his thigh in between Dean’s to provide his erection with some much needed friction.

“Oh god, Aidan,” Dean pants as he grinds against the thick muscle of Aidan’s thigh, practically rutting in his frantic rush for as much contact as he can get. “I need--I need--“ he stutters and Aidan shushes him with another kiss, letting his hand slip the clinging fabric of Dean’s swim trunks down so that he can curl his fingers around Dean’s hard length, finally skin-to-skin. As he thumbs over the head and slowly gives Dean one long stroke, Dean’s head tips back, hitting the wall with a low thunk. “Fuckk, Aidan, please,” he hisses, trying to pull Aidan closer while rolling his hips into the hot slide of Aidan’s hand on him. Aidan wants nothing more than to see Dean turn into a shaky, shuddering mess, and he begins to stroke him in earnest to see what gets the best reaction. As he catalogues every soft moan and whispered curse, Aidan continues to lick and suck a trail of kisses along the column of Dean’s throat, loving the way the vibrations of his moans feel against his lips.

“Oh god, like that, yes~” Dean cries as Aidan strokes him in quick, short jerks, thumbing over the slit and spreading the precome there to slick his way. Dean’s hands fly up to Aidan’s shoulders, digging his fingernails into the skin as he bucks helplessly into Aidan’s fist until the tension in his body snaps and he comes hot and sticky over Aidan’s hand. Aidan continues to stroke him through it, letting him come down until he sags brokenly back against the wall of the pool house and blinks up at Aidan, coming back to himself.

“God, that was...wow.”

“Yeah.”

They stand there awkwardly for a few seconds, not sure what to do next. Aidan is hyperaware of the cooling semen on his hand and as the seconds tick out, he starts to panic. What the fuck did they just do? This was his BOSS for fuck’s sake. What if the neighbors heard? What if he got FIRED for this?

“Hey, Mr. O’Gorman, look--“ he begins, hoping to beg for his job, but Dean looks up at him, an expression of hurt flashing across his face.

“Aidan, you can--you don’t have to call me that. Unless…well, I guess unless this is just how you do things.”

“How I do things?” Aidan repeats, frowning.

“Well, if this is how you separate work from play. I mean, I get it, you’re young and gorgeous, I’m sure this isn’t the first time, I just...I didn’t mean to--“

“Of course this is the first time!” Aidan interrupts, his eyebrows knitted together and his hands on his hips. “Do you think I’m just some whore that- that seduces older men for job security or something?”

“NO, oh my god, NO,” Dean shouts, then lowers his voice to a whisper, guiltily. “That’s not what I meant at all, I just meant I...don’t...know what to do now. I haven’t done this before. Fuck, I really made it obvious that I have no idea what I’m doing, haven’t I? You must think...”

“Well, _I_ haven’t done this before either,” Aidan whispers back, “I just didn’t want you to...to have some fun and then, you know...get rid of me. I really need this job, and I. Um. I mean, I like seeing you. Obviously,” he finishes lamely, and Dean has to chuckle at their combined ineptitude.

“I’m not going to fire you, Aidan. You’re good at what you do--“ he blushes a little at the implication of that statement, and Aidan grins back at him. “ALL of it, and I like seeing you too. So. That works out for both of us, then.”

“Ok,” Aidan says softly and leans in a little hesitantly, bringing their lips together in a kiss. When they part, Dean smiles back at Aidan a little dazed and Aidan can’t seem to wipe the stupid grin from his face. “So. Um. I’ll just. Yeah, I should go. I’ll see you uh, same time next week?”

“Absolutely.”

Aidan turns to walk back through the gate, his head whirling with thoughts. “Oh, and Aidan?” Dean jogs to catch up with him and holds open the gate so that he can lean in close to whisper in Aidan’s ear. “Next week? Wear the speedo.”


End file.
